<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domestic by piercemyheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828071">Domestic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercemyheart/pseuds/piercemyheart'>piercemyheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Writing Challenge 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula &amp; Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercemyheart/pseuds/piercemyheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Subduing and subdued, the petty strife, Which clouds the color of domestic life; The sober comfort, all the peace which springs From the large aggregate of little things; On these small cares of daughter, wife or friend, The almost sacred joys of home depend." ~ Hannah More</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Count Dracula/Abraham Van Helsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Writing Challenge 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domestic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 3: Domestic<br/>I don't have a set date for this, sometime in early October. The setting is Van Helsing's room at the inn he stays at (I don't recall the name).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Count Dracula had never been the sort of man who was content with domesticity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only people he had to be domestic with were the Three Weird Sisters, and he hardly considered them anything familial. More...companions. Friends, some might say, but not much more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even in life, he had always thought he was meant for better, bigger things. He left his wife behind to fight for his country, and would have resisted marriage all-together had he been able to. He had always wanted something more </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Certainly more interesting than watching some Dutch doctor through his window, late into the night, as he wrote something fervently in a notebook, and poured over books, but there he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Are you writing about me, Dearest?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. It was a flattering idea, and more than likely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He told himself that there were many more important things that he could be doing, that would be so much better to do at night, while he still had his full powers. But he just couldn’t bring himself to leave. So, he also told himself that this was a useful endeavour, he was gathering intel (however, he could not tell himself what intel, exactly, he was gathering).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered what would happen if he made himself visible, in his human form, and knocked on the window, and asked to be let in. He’d rap at the window with his knuckles, and wait to speak until the Professor looked up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me in,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d say, not audible to the Professor, but he’d know what he was saying anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he’d let him in. Maybe he’d yell, scream out, and rally a crowd against him. Maybe he’d yell out and no one would come to his aid at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided he’d never knock at the window, no. There were too many things that could go wrong, too many things Van Helsing could say and do to ruin his plans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> let him in…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He longed to be in there, with Abraham, to do all of those things a typical couple would do on such a fine October night. Longed for simplicity and domesticity in a way he never really had before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could make tea for him while they sat, warming themselves next to a fire. Or, maybe he preferred coffee, or hot chocolate. The only thing he had seen Abraham drink the entire night was a bit of water, so he wasn’t certain. Maybe he didn’t like any of those. Maybe he just drank water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They could talk, too, about all sorts of things. That was one of the many perks of being living for as long as he had; it made for wonderful conversations. He could regale him with centuries-old war stories, tell him about all the wonderful things he had done and seen others do. He thought he should like very much to have Abraham’s undivided attention; to see those blue eyes fixed on him and only him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They could talk about the intricacies of Vampirism, as well. No doubt that would be an interesting topic of conversation for both of them. He was certain Abraham, with all his brains, had some very interesting theories on Vampirism, and he, likewise, had centuries of experience with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my dear,” he mumbled. The Professor did not hear. His voice did not carry on the wind. “All the ways in which we could be...<em>domestic</em>.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tfw you want to spy on your enemy bc he's trying to kill you but you end up falling in love with him instead<br/>(ok, but seriously, I'm sorry this is a day late. I wrote something for this prompt and then hated it so I rewrote it. Tbh, this prompt was just,,,,Very Hard for me to write for some reason? I think it's bc I don't see them as a domestic couple at all, yknow? idk. also, should not, I don't condone stalking irl)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>